One conventional spinal implant used in corpectomy cases is an intervertebral spacer for insertion between two vertebrae, wherein the spacer has an adjustable axial height, an annular first member and a second member which is guided within the first member and displaceable in axial direction relative to the first member for adjustment of the overall height.
Conventional spacers of this type of are often expanded by a threaded connection between the outer surface of the inner member and the inner surface of the outer member. The opposite ends of the spacer are often provided with spikes for secure seating into the adjacent vertebra. However, the requirement of rotating the members around the longitudinal axis also rotates the spikes, thereby risking injury to the adjacent vertebrae.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,348 (Biedermann) discloses a spacer that is expandable without the need for rotation. The locking mechanism of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,348 includes a i) a pair of set screws, each set screw having a hemispherical distal end that seats in an outer annulus, and ii) a row of mating hemispherical recesses extending into an inner annulus.